Enemy Big Daddy
The Enemy Big Daddy '''is the 7th deadliest enemy "shark," weaker than Enemy Mr. Snappy, Enemy Alan, Destroyer of Worlds, Enemy Moby Dick, Enemy Leo, Enemy Nessie, Enemy Sharkjira, and, Enemy Abysshark. And, along with the Giant Crab, is one of the most dangerous enemies in Hungry Shark Evolution. The Enemy Big Daddy is quite rare the in the game; currently there are only around five or six confirmed spawn locations for the Enemy Big Daddy across the whole Hungry Shark Evolution map. The Enemy Big Daddy is the enemy counterpart to the playable Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus). Location The larger (and slower) Enemy Big Daddy spawns in the underwater cavern housing the ''Moon on a Stick ''sunken item. This is the deepest point on the map you can go. Formerly, an Enemy Megalodon guarded this area, but the Enemy Big Daddy replaced it in a previous update. It is definitely possible that the Enemy Big Daddy spawns near the sunken object,' "Lucky Horseshoe". ' It spawns also in the Mako shark spawn point or in the original Big Daddy and Mr. Snappy spawn point. One can also spawn near the surface of the ocean to the right of the Great White Shark spawn point. It has chances to spawn (if not, then Enemy Megalodon will) with Gulper Fish, Blob Fish, and the "Dart Board". Another area is the entrance to the "Crab Lair" to the right of the arrow and the submarine. It also spawns near the Sunken Item "Wakaba". Danger Rating This creature used to have no confirmed danger rating, but as of the Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus) update, it along with Ultra Mine and King Of Summer were added to the museum, and the Toxic Barrel was removed. It confirmed that the danger rating is Extreme, and the reward also being Extreme. An Enemy Big Daddy can dish out an extreme amount of damage, that being an amazing 200 '''damage points, which is sufficient to instantly kill a fully grown Tiger Shark and lower. The Great White Shark, the Megalodon, the Ice Shark, the Robo Shark, the Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) itself, and Mr. Snappy can survive just one bite from this menace. However, Alan, Destroyer of Worlds can survive two snaps, and Moby dick can survive 3 chomps but if you are Robo Shark and your mine cannon is empty, or if you are playing as a "weak shark", then don't sit around hoping for a Gold Rush especially if you are a Tiger Shark, Electro Shark, or lower, as this menace can instantly kill you. You might put yourself into more danger just by staying around this menace waiting for a Gold Rush. Just leave the area and then try to return as quickly as possible to eat the menace during the Gold Rush. If you are the Big Daddy, Mr. Snappy, Alan, Destroyer of Worlds, or the Robo Shark and your mine cannon is operational, then you may eat this beast without any issues. Trivia *Enemy Big Daddy can only be eaten by another Big Daddy, Mr. Snappy, or Alan, but it may be killed by a Robo Shark's mine cannon. **They can be eaten by smaller sharks during a gold rush. *Oddly, it is smaller than Enemy Megalodon, which is true paleontologically. **Also oddly, they spawn in a few more locations than Enemy Megalodons do. *Once eaten, you cannot hear a roaring sound in slow-motion unlike when you eat an Enemy Megalodon. *They tend to spawn very close to Evil Great White Sharks and Mini Subs. *They also tend to spawn in the Arctic World, near the bottom right and the bottom left, however they may not always appear. *One area in the game serves as a home to three powerful enemy sharks those sharks being the Evil Great White Shark, Enemy Megalodon, Enemy Mr. Snappy, Enemy Alan, Destroyer of Worlds and the Enemy Big Daddy itself. There is another area in the game outside the Kempy Cave where you could find the Enemy Megalodon, Enemy Big Daddy and Evil Great White too, although there is one more Enemy Megalodon and Enemy Big Daddy (although you might not always see one of the Big Daddies or Megalodons, unless you search to the right or the surface). *Although the Big Daddy guarding the "Moon on a Stick" is way larger than an Enemy Megalodon, it is the only specially large Enemy Big Daddy. *Enemy Big Daddy was the first enemy shark to not have a soild body (player sharks that can't eat can pass his body). *If you look closely, the Enemy Big Daddy looks exactly the same as Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) itself, only have a greenier color and yellow eyes. Gallery RAH!.png The Enemy Dunkleosteus.png Enemy BD!.jpg BigDTookASelfie!.png Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Prey Category:Edible Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Zoom-On Objects Category:Hazards Category:Eatable by Big Daddy and above Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Boss Category:Unknown danger rating Category:Underwater Category:Fish Category:Extreme danger rating Category:Evil sharks Category:Prey with a valuable reward Category:Strong Sharks Category:Male Category:Dunkleosteus